halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fright Nights
Fright Nights was the original Halloween Horror Nights event held in Orlando. The event was advertised with the classic Universal Monsters, and asked, "Dying for a Good Halloween Party?". The event, which was held for three nights in October 1991, featured one haunted house and twenty shows. Event Nights October 25, 26, & 31st 1991 All nights ran from 6:00 PM to 12:00 AM. Ticket Prices Single Admission: $12.95 + tax. Attractions Haunted House *'The'[[Dungeon of Terror (House)| Dungeon of Terror ]](JAWS Queue): Travel through a roadside haunt of gore and terror. Shows *[[Beetlejuice Dead in Concert! Featuring the Ghostbusters!|'Beetlejuice Dead in Concert! Featuring the Ghostbusters!']] (New York Library) *[[Chainsaw Massacre|'Chainsaw Massacre']] (New York) *[[Dr. Death|'Dr. Death']] (New York) *[[The Human Pincushion|'The Human Pincushion']] (New York) *[[Magical Mania|'Magical Mania']] (New York) *[[Madame Kuszel|'Madame Kuszel']] (New York), Gypsy Fortune Teller *[[Cobra Woman|'Cobra Woman']] (New York) *[[Dragon Breath|'Dragon Breath']] (New York) *[[Starshower|'Starshower']] (Mel's Drive-In Stage) *[[Paul Revere & the Raiders|'Paul Revere & the Raiders']] (Mel's Drive-In Stage) *'Thunderdome' (Hollywood) *[[Monster Mardi Gras Costume Contest|'Monster Mardi Gras Costume Contest']] (Hollywood) *[[Prince Dragon|'Prince Dragon']] (Amity) *[[Iron Belly|'Iron Belly']] (San Francisco) *[[Dr. Frankenstein's Theater Featuring Mistress of the Night, Frankenstein and Dracula|'Dr. Frankenstein's Theater Featuring Mistress of the Night, Frankenstein and Dracula']] (Beetlejuice Stage) *[[The Human Impaler|'The Human Impaler']] (San Francisco) *[[The Gravediggers|'The Gravediggers']] (World Expo) *[[The Pendragons|'The Pendragons']] (Animal Actor's Stage) *[[Universal Science Band|'Universal Science Band']] (World Expo) *[[Beetlejuice Graveyard Tours|'Beetlejuice Graveyard Tours']] (World Expo) Other Attractions *The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (Production Central) *Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (Production Central) *Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theatre (Production Central) *Ghostbusters Spooktacular (New York) *Kongfrontation (New York) *Earthquake: The Big One (San Francisco) *The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (Amity) *Back to the Future: The Ride (World Expo) *E.T. Adventure (World Expo) *The Gory Gruesome and Grotesque Horror Make-Up Show (Hollywood) Articles REIGN OF TERROR St. Petersburg Times - Friday, October 25, 1991 Author: STEVE PERSALL Abbott and Costello met the Mummy and the Wolfman in a Universal Studios movie. Even Ma and Pa Kettle were menaced by monsters during their box office glory days for the studio. This weekend and on Halloween night, Universal Studios theme park visitors will be face-to-face with a monstrous menagerie of classic movie ghouls during a special event known as Fright Nights. The scary schedule includes a tour through the most ambitious haunted house ever created the Dungeon of Terror. Housed in the former Jaws pavilion, the dungeon is an excursion into the history and horrors of Universal's film legacy. The creator of this highly touted attraction is Universal Studios theme park technical director Tim Sepielli. As the final touches were being added, Sepielli described what his crew has done with an unusual shopping list that included at least 50 gallons of fake blood, miles of cobwebs, authentic coffins and fake body parts. Part of the attraction is a dark maze with slimy, bloodied walls where monsters jump out and a six-foot spider wraps visitors in its web. There is a homicidal maniac who breaks out of an asylum to terrorize the masses in one area. There also is an electric chair where you get to pull the switch. Sepielli sounded like a proud father as he described his favorite fright in the Dungeon of Terror: "When you walk down one corridor, you're walking on plexiglass," Sepielli said. "It lights up and there's a crypt under your feet with a girl banging and clawing at the plexiglass. It's filled with live rats that crawl all over her body. Of course, the trick is that we smear peanut butter on her so the rats really nibble on her. That's a lot of fun." Six weeks of preparation went into the gruesome haunted house effects. But some visitors may not last the estimated 12-minute touring time. "A lot of times it takes much less because people are literally running to get away from these monsters," Sepielli said. Horror spills out into the streets of the Universal Studios attraction where dozens of monsters including the Fly, the Phantom of the Opera and the Creature from the Black Lagoon stroll and greet visitors. "We'll have all of those characters as well as mutants, zombies and incidental dead people," makeup artist Mike Davey said with a macabre chuckle. "We're turning the whole park into a giant haunted house." Davey said there was no effort made to tone down the gory details for families who attend. "No, not at all," Davey said. "There are going to be some pretty gruesome characters. There's not many special effects as far as people getting legs or heads cut off, although you'll see some people with various body parts cut off through makeup." Adding to the Fright Night fun will be The Pendragons and their bizarre magic shows every hour. Frightening freaks and sideshow geeks like the Elastic Lady, Cobra Woman and the Human Pin Cushion will perform their stunts in the streets. A recurring character at the park, Beetlejuice, will host his Graveyard Revue, a one-man act that is being called "the greatest show unearthed." Sixties rock 'n' roll stars Paul Revere and the Raiders will appear in in a Monster Mash Bash at Battery Park. Horror film buffs can view digitally remastered prints of the original Dracula and Frankenstein films in the Big Scream Theater. These exclusive screenings are a worthwhile tribute to the studio's horror heritage. Fright Nights Merchandise and Collectables Fright Nights Paper.jpg| A picture of one of the ads for Fright Nights. Pictures Fright Nights Scareactors.jpg|A picture of some of the scareactors that appeared at Fright Nights. Fright Nights Beetlejuice.jpg Fright Nights Hollywood Parade.jpg Fright Nights Scareactors 2.jpg Fright Nights Black and White Picture.jpg Fright Nights Map.jpg|The map for Fright Nights. Fright Nights Archive Registry.jpg|A picture of the Fright Nights archive registry that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Website. Fright Nights Drawer.jpg|A picture of the Fright Nights archive drawer on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. DOT 1991 Facade.jpg|A picture of the facade for The Dungeon of Terror. Rat Lady 1991.jpg|A picture of The Rat Lady that appeared in The Dungeon of Terror house. DOT 1991 Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for The Dungeon of Terror. Fright Nights Thunderdome.jpg 1991a.gif 170px-FrightNightsProgramUSF.jpg 9fa7deed212ec52c37aaae55717a97b1.jpg Videos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUIU59-smlk- Fright Nights overview. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsS8_KwCfyE&list=PLihIxQuYtE9Cjh8ezqZBFPw3xVWW2iCwd -Rat Lady Television Ad See Also *Fright Nights Merchandise & Collectibles Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Fright Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando